The present invention generally relates to the management of information related to a computer system constituting one or more hosts and storage systems.
The so-called remote copy technique by which data stored in a first storage system is copied to a second storage system is known (Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2006-301891, hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1). For example, even if a disaster or the like makes it impossible to acquire data from the first storage system, a job can be continued by using the data stored in the second storage system.
A first computer system can be constructed using the first storage system, and one or more first hosts connected thereto. The first host has a first host volume. The first host volume is a logical device mapped to a first storage volume that the first host recognizes. The first storage volume is a logical volume of the first storage system. A plurality of first paths can be established between the first host volume and the first storage volume. The first host can manage pluralities of first paths established between respective first host volumes and respective first storage volumes.
Similarly, a second computer system can be constructed using the second storage system, and one or more second hosts connected thereto. The second host has a second host volume. The second host volume is a logical device mapped to a second storage volume that the second host recognizes. The second storage volume is a logical volume of the second storage system. A plurality of second paths can be established between the second host volume and the second storage volume. The second host can manage pluralities of second paths established between respective second host volumes and respective second storage volumes.
While carrying out operations using the first host, it is possible to logically connect and disconnect a desired path of the plurality of first paths connected to the same first storage volume by switching the state of the desired path back and forth between active and passive. In other words, the redundancy of the first path can be configured for the first storage volume. The configuration of the redundancy of the first path is carried out manually.
When the base of operations switches from the first computer system to the second computer system due to a disaster or the like, it is desirable that the same redundancy as the redundancy of the first path, which was optimized in accordance with the operation of the first computer system, be configured in the second computer system as well.
However, configuring path redundancy manually is extremely burdensome. For example, when the second computer system comprises anywhere from several tens of units to several hundreds of units of the second hosts, the total number of paths to be configured can number several thousand, and configuring, for the respective second storage volumes, the same path redundancy as the redundancy of the first path, which is connected to the first storage volume that configures a volume pair, is an enormous burden.